parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 19 - DuBois Makes Sally Crash
(Calhoun walks into an ally. Where a big shadow of herself is up against the wall. Calhoun then sneezes.) Shadow: Gesunteidt. Calhoun: Thank you. (Just then, Aladdin shows up behind Calhoun, holding a gun.) Aladdin: Calhoun. (Calhoun turns around, unaware of a dark figure creeping up behind her with a gun.) Calhoun: I always knew I'd get it in Toontown. Aladdin: Behind you! (Aladdin shoots a bullet from his gun. Calhoun ducks and the shadowy figure falls to the ground, dropping the gun.) Calhoun: Drop it, pal! Aladdin: I just saved your life and you still don't trust me? Calhoun: I don't trust anyone or anything! Aladdin: Not even your own eyes? (He points to the gun that fell on the ground.) That's the gun that killed Pristine Figg and DuBois pulled the trigger. Calhoun: DuBois?! Aladdin: I followed her to the studio, but I was too late to stop her! (They then hear DuBois' voice and see her running down the alleyway.) DuBois: That's right! You'll never stop me! You're dead! You're both dead! Calhoun: DUBOIS! (Calhoun shot some fairies at her, but she gets away.) Iridessa: Which way she'd go? Tinker Bell: Well, I don't know! But she went that-a way! Iridessa: Let's go! (She, Tink and Fawn zoom off in the wrong direction.) Calhoun: Dum Dums. Aladdin: Come on! Calhoun: Yeah. (Calhoun and Aladdin rush to his car only to find it in a wreck and the trunk open.) Aladdin: Oh no. Where's Pinkie? Calhoun: Pinkie? She chickened out on me back at the studio. Aladdin: No she didn't. I hit her on the head with a frying pan and put her in the trunk so she wouldn't get hurt. Calhoun: Makes perfect sense. Aladdin: We're obviously not going anywhere in my car. Let's take yours. (They suddenly hear a tire screeching sound and turn around to see a lot of wreckage.) Calhoun: I got a feeling somebody already did. Aladdin: From the looks of it, I'd say it was Pinkie. My pretty pony was never very good behind the wheel. Calhoun: A better lover than a driver, huh? Aladdin: You better believe it, sister. (He suddenly hears police sirens.) Uh oh. It's the predators! This way! We'll take Gingerbread Lane! Calhoun: No no! Gingerbread Lane is this way! (Calhoun sticks out her thumb and Sally shows up out of nowhere.) Sally: So, Calhoun, you called a cab or what? Hubba, hubba, hubba! Allow me, Mister Monsieur. (Sally drives off with Calhoun and Aladdin.) Calhoun: So how long have you known it was DuBois? Aladdin: Before poor Valerie Frizzle was killed, she confided in me that DuBois wanted to get her hands on Toontown and that she wouldn't stop at anything. Calhoun: So she gave you the will for safe keeping? Aladdin: That's what she told me. Except when I opened it, there was only a blank piece of paper inside. Calhoun: (chuckles) A jokestress to the end. Sally: So where to already? My meter's running! Aladdin: I have to find my darling wife! I'm so worried about her! Calhoun: Seriously, what do you see in that girl? Aladdin: She makes me laugh. (Just as Calhoun, Aladdin and Sally exit from the tunnel a black boot kicks over a vat of Dip. It is Captain DuBois.) Sally: Whoah! I've been dipped! (Sally spins out of control and crashes into a lamppost, knocking Calhoun and Aladdin right onto the ground.) DuBois: What an unfortunate accident. Nothing more treacherous than a slippery road especially when driving in a maniacal Toon vehicle. (Zira and the other Predators soon show up in the police truck.) Zira: Good work, boss. DuBois: Don't just stand there, help them. Put them in my car. I think they'll enjoy the ribbon cutting at the Frizzle Factory. Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Cruel Scenes